Cinta Terbaik
by MiracleGirl Rin07
Summary: "Toushirou, meskipun aku bukan yang pertama dihatimu, tapi cinta ku adalah yang terbaik untukmu" Songfic dengan judul yang sama dari Cassandra.


**Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta Terbaik **by **MiracleGirl Rin07**

Terinpirasi lagu dengan judul yang sama dari Cassandra

.

Pairing : HitsuRuki, HitsuHina

.

**Warning : **Typos, OOC, GJ, dsb

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia-chan, ayo cepat! Shirou-chan pasti sudah menunggu kita," seorang gadis manis bercepol menarik seorang gadis yang tak kalah manis darinya dengan tergesa, membuat gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu sedikit kualahan untuk menyeimbangkan langkah kaki mereka. "Iya Momo, tapi bisakah kau memelankan sedikit langkahmu? Tanganku sakit-"

"Shirou-chan!" Momo berseru memanggil seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tengah merapihkan tali sepatunya, menghiraukan keluhan Rukia sepenuhnya yang hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Oh, Hinamori, Kuchiki!" balas sang pemuda sambil melambaikan tangan, Momo dengan semangat kembali menarik tangan Rukia kearah Toushirou.

"Maaf kami terlambat, Shirou-chan, Rukia-chan bangun telat tadi." Toushiro menatap Rukia seolah menanyakan kebenaran dari ucapan Hinamori, sementara Rukia yang ditatap hanya cengengesan dengan wajah merona, "Hehe, maaf Hitsugaya-san, semalam aku tidur agak larut," —_karena terus memikirkanmu membuatku tidak bisa tidur, Toushirou_— ralat Rukia dalam hati, sesungguhnya ia telah lama menyimpan perasaan pada pemuda dihadapannya ini, namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki, lagipula aku juga baru sampai." Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya pelan, wajahnya menampilkan senyum menawan yang membuat Momo maupun Rukia terpesona. "Kalau begitu ayo, nanti keburu siang." ucap Hinamori yang mengalihkan pembicaraan, Toushirou dan Rukia mengangguk, kemudian mereka pun memulai lari pagi mereka diiringi canda dan tawa.

.

.

"Huh, aku lelah sekali," Hinamori mengeluh sambil meminum air mineral yang dibawanya, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak setelah berlari-lari tadi. Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan botol air mineralnya, "sial! Aku lupa membawa air minumku." Rukia menoleh kearah Toushirou yang memasang wajah nelangsa antara kesal dan capek kehausan, karena tak tega, Rukia pun menyodorkan botol airnya pada Toushirou yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Kuchiki?" Toushirou menatap wajah Rukia dan botol itu bergantian dengan ragu "Tidak apa, Hitsugaya-san, kebetulan aku tidak terlalu lelah." ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum manis, Toushirou pun menerima botol tersebut setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya. "Ahh, segarnya." Rukia terus memperhatikan Toushirou yang tengah mengguyur kepalanya dengan air tadi, tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

Siang itu, Rukia tanpa sengaja melihat Toushirou yang baru keluar dari toko bunga dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah digenggamannya. Rukiapun memutuskan untuk mendekat dan menyapa pemuda itu. "Hitsugaya-san!"

Toushirou menoleh dan mendapati Rukia tengah mendekat kearahnya, iapun balas melambai dan tersenyum pada Rukia. "Yo! Kuchiki. apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Toushirou ketika gadis itu sudah berada dihadapannya. Rukia menggeleng sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada, aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, Hitsugaya-san. wahh mawarnya cantik sekali, untuk siapa?"

pipi Toushirou agak bersemu ketika Rukia menanyakan hal itu, "ahh i-itu.. Kuchiki, ini untukmu." dengan sedikit salah tingkah, Toushirou mengambil setangkai mawar segar dari buketnya dan menyodorkan mawar merah itu pada Rukia yang menatapnya terkejut "u-untuk ku?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya, perlahan rasa hangat menjalar dipipi dan hatinya ketika ia menerima bunga tersebut dengan wajah merona. "T-terima kasih, Hitsugaya-san.."

keadaan menjadi agak canggung setelah Rukia menerima mawar itu, mereka berdua sama-sama salah tingkah dengan rona merah dipipi. sampai akhirnya Toushirou memecah keheningan yang mengganggu. "kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Kuchiki, sampai jumpa." Toushirou pamit pulang ketika gadis disampingnya tengah menciumi harum dari bunga mawar, membuat Rukia agak salah tingkah karena dipandangi secara intens oleh Toushirou.

"uhmm, ya. sampai jumpa, hati-hati dijalan, Hitsugaya-san," tangan Rukia tetap melambai meskipun Toushirou telah memunggunginya dan meninggalkannya, setelah pemuda itu menghilang dari jarak pandanganya, Rukia menghela nafas. sebuah senyum manis terpatri diwajahnya ketika menatap bunga pemberian Toushirou.

_'Bolehkah aku berharap, Toushirou?'_ tanya Rukia dalam hati, kemudian iapun memutuskan untuk pulang dengan hati gembira.

.

.

_"Rukia-chan, bisakah kau datang ke maid cafe nanti jam 19.00? ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, jangan lupa, ya!" _Rukia mengernyit ketika melihat pesan dari Hinamori, tidak biasanya Momo mengajak keluar saat malam hari. mengangkat bahu karena bingung, Rukia pun membalas pesan dari sahabatnya itu. _"Baiklah, Momo. Aku akan datang nanti," _Rukia melihat ponselnya yang menunjukan pukul 18.45 malam, kemudian ia pun bergegas menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ketempat yang diminta Momo tadi.

.

.

"Hinamori, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Toushirou bertanya pada Momo ketika ia melihat sang gadis sudah duduk menunggunya, Momo mendongak, dan matanya melihat Toushirou yang terlihat tampan dengan kaus berwarna hitam. "Tidak, Shirou-chan, aku baru sampai kok" Momo menampilkan senyumnya, membuat Toushirou yang melihatnya jadi merona.

"oh ya, apa yang ingin kamu katakan Shirou-chan?" Momo memulai percakapan setelah pesanan mereka sampai, ia bisa melihat bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini salah tingkah. "sebenarnya, aku sudah cukup lama menyukaimu. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Hinamori?" tanya Toushirou dengan wajah bersemu, tangannya sedikit gemetar saat ia menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah yang tadi siang dibelinya.

Momo terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk dengan senyum manis yang terukir diwajahnya. "tentu saja aku mau, Shirou-chan!"

Rukia mematung, ia mendengar semuanya, ia melihat semuanya. jadi inikah yang ingin dibicarakan sahabatnya itu? tanpa bisa ia bendung, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari menjauh ketika Toushirou dan Momo berteriak memanggilnya untuk kembali. ia gigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat sambil terus berlari, rasa sakit dikakinya yang mulai lelah ia hiraukan, baginya itu tak sebanding dengan sakit yang tengah hatinya rasakan.

.

.

_'mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Toushirou, meski aku bukan yang pertama dihatimu, tapi cintaku untukmu adalah yang terbaik.' _setetes air mata kembali mengalir dipipinya, ia hirup aroma mawar tersebut kuat-kuat, seolah aroma tersebut dapat menyembuhkan rasa sesak yang mengganggu. didekapnya mawar itu lembut, membayangkan bahwa orang yang memberi bunga itulah yang tengah ia peluk.

.

**END**

.

Maaf gaje :"( ini fic bleach pertamaku, mohon dimaklumi jika ada beberapa kata yg kurang enak dilihat ( ? )

terima ksih buat yg udh baca, jgn lupa klik Review ya!

saya akan dg senang hati mnerima kritik dan saran kalian


End file.
